Hektor Servadac/I/20
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ XX. Zmierzają do udowodnienia, że wpatrując się dobrze, zawsze można dostrzedz ogień na horyzoncie. Na drugi dzień, 6 marca, nie zajmując się badaniem tego, w co wierzył, a w co nie wierzył Izaak Hakhabut, kapitan Servadac dał rozkaz przeprowadzenia Hanzy do portu Chelifu. Żyd zresztą nie zrobił żadnej uwagi, ponieważ przeniesienie to statku zabezpieczało jego interesa. Ale miał nadzieję potajemnie podmówić dwóch lub trzech majtków z galioty i z nimi dostać się do portu algierskiego, lub jakiegokolwiek innego. Wobec nadchodzącej zimy wzięto się bezpośrednio do roboty, co zresztą ułatwiała większa siła muskularna, jaką pracujący rozwinąć mogli. Przywykli już oni do fenomenu słabszej atrakcyi, jak również i do mniejszego ciśnienia powietrza, co przyspieszało ich oddech, i nie dostrzegali już nawet tego. Więc Hiszpanie, tak samo jak i ludzie z galioty z zapałem wzięli się do dzieła. Zaczęto urządzać na potrzeby małej kolonii posterunek, który do dalszego rozkazu miał służyć za wspólne pomieszkanie. Tam umieścili się Hiszpanie; marynarze pozostali na galiocie, a żyd na pokładzie swego statku. Ale statki i domy kamienne mogły być tylko pomieszkaniem tymczasowem. Potrzeba było przed nadejściem mrozów znaleźć pewniejsze schronienie od zimna w przestrzeniach międzyplanetarnych, schronienie, któreby było ciepłem samo przez się, ponieważ temperatura nie mogła być podniesioną z braku paliwa. Tylko jamy głęboko wykopane w ziemi mogły dać dostateczny przytułek mieszkańcom wyspy Gurbi. Gdy powierzchnia Galii pokryje się grubym pokładem lodu, substancyi będącej złym przewodnikiem ciepła, można było spodziewać się, że temperatura wewnętrzna jam takich utrzyma się na znośnym stopniu. Kapitan Servadac i towarzysze jego wiedliby więc życie troglodytów, ale nie było wyboru. Na szczęście nie znajdowali się w takich warunkach, jak podróżni lub marynarze zajmujący się połowem wielorybów na wodach polarnych. Tamtym najczęściej brak gruntu pod nogami. Żyją oni na powierzchni zamarzniętego morza i w głębiach jego, nie mogą szukać schronienia przed zimnem. Albo pozostają na okrętach, lub też wznoszą budynki z drzewa i śniegu; w każdym jednak razie źle są zabezpieczeni przeciw wielkiemu zniżeniu temperatury. Tu, na Galii, przeciwnie, grunt był trwały i chociażby musieli kopać sobie pomieszkania o kilkaset stóp niżej poziomu, zawsze mogli mieć nadzieję wytrzymania tam największego spadku kolumny termometrycznej. Więc roboty zostały bezzwłocznie rozpoczęte. Łopat, kilofów i tym podobnych narzędzi, jak wiadomo, nie brakowało, a pod kierownictwem Ben-Zufa hiszpańscy majos i marynarze z galioty energicznie pracowali. Ale zawód spotkał pracowników i inżyniera Servadac zawiadującego nimi. Miejsce wybrane do wykopania jamy położone było po prawej stronie posterunku, gdzie grunt tworzył pewne wzniesienie. Pierwszego dnia wyrzucanie ziemi odbywało się bez trudności, ale doszedłszy do głębokości ośmiu stóp, pracownicy natrafili na substancyę tak twardą, iż narzędzia ich nie mogły dać sobie z nią rady. Hektor Servadac i hrabia, zawiadomieni o tem przez Ben-Zufa, poznali w tej substancyi nieznaną materyę tworzącą także brzeg morza Gallickiego i jego grunt podwodny. Widocznem było, że tworzył on również podstawę Galii. Nie było więc możności kopania dalej. Być może, iż i zwykły proch nie zdołałby rozsadzić tej masy, twardszej od granitu, potrzebaby chyba użyć dynamitu, by dać sobie z nią radę. — Do licha! — zawołał kapitan Servadac — cóż to za minerał? jak to być może, ażeby kawałek starego naszego globu utworzony był z materyi, której nie możemy nazwać. — To jest nie do wytłumaczenia — odrzekł hrabia; — a jeżeli nie zdołamy wykopać sobie siedzib pod ziemią, to śmierć nie ominie nas rychło! W samej rzeczy, jeżeli cyfry, wynikające z obrachowań, były dokładne, i jeżeli odległość Galii od słońca stopniowo zwiększała się, to według praw mechaniki, Galia powinna była w tej chwili być odległą na sto milionów mil od niego, odległość ta była prawie równą trzykrotnie wziętej odległości ziemi od słońca, gdy przechodzi przez swe ophelium. Łatwo zatem zrozumieć o ile i ciepło i światło słoneczne musiało być z tego powodu zmniejszone. Prawda, że wskutek położenia osi Galii, tworzącej kąt na dziewięćdziesiąt stopni z planem jej orbity, słońce nie oddalało się nigdy od swego równika, i że wyspa Gurbi, przez którą przechodziła paralela zero, wyrównywała sytuacyą. W tym pasie lato było dla niej w stanie bezustannym, ale oddalenie jej od słońca nie mogło być wynagrodzone i temperatura ciągle spadała. Już między skałami utworzył się lód, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu małej dziewczynki, a wkrótce pewno i całe morze zamarznie. Owoż przy zimnie, które z czasem mogło przekroczyć sześćdziesiąt stopni stu stopniowych, przy braku odpowiednich pomieszkań śmierć była nieuniknioną. Termometr jednak trzymał się jeszcze średnio na sześciu stopniach niżej zera, a piec urządzony w posterunku pożerał drzewo, ile go było, bardzo mierne wytwarzając ciepło. Nie można było zatem liczyć na ten rodzaj paliwa i należało znaleść inne schronienie, któreby zabezpieczało od spadania temperatury, gdyż wkrótce pewno zamarzać będzie rtęć, a może i alkohol w termometrach! Co do Dobryny i Hanzy, to jak już powiedziano, oba te statki nie były wystarczające przy zimnie tak ostrem. Nie można było zatem myśleć o zamieszkaniu na nich. Zresztą, kto wie, co się stanie z tymi statkami, gdy lody się natłoczą dokoła w masach ogromnych?... Gdyby kapitan Servadac, hrabia i porucznik Prokop, byli ludźmi łatwo upadającymi na duchu, to mieli teraz potemu dobrą sposobność. Bo w samej rzeczy, co mogli wymyśleć, gdy szczególna twardość pokładów gruntu sprzeciwiała się przekopywaniu jam? Tymczasem okoliczności nagliły bardzo. Pozorne rozmiary kręgu słonecznego coraz bardziej zmniejszały się wskutek oddalenia. Gdy przechodziło przez zenit, prostopadłe promienic jego wytwarzały jeszcze pewne ciepło, ale w nocy zimno bardzo żywo dawało się uczuwać. Kapitan Servadac i hrabia, dosiadłszy Zefira i Galetty, przebiegali we wszystkich kierunkach wyspę, szukając jakiegokolwiek miejsca nadającego się na pomieszkanie. Dwa konie przelatywały zawady, jak gdyby były oskrzydlone. Próżne poszukiwania! W rozmaitych punktach robiono wiercenia, które niezmiennie napotykały twardą podstawę o kilka stóp pod powierzchnią ziemi.· Trzeba było zrzec się mieszkania w jamach. Postanowiono zatem, że w braku jam, mieszkańcy Galii umieszczą się w posterunku, i że osłoni się go, o ile tylko będzie można, od zewnętrzego zimna. Dany był rozkaz zbierania drzewa, suchego i mokrego, jakie wydawała wyspa i wyrąbywania drzew rosnących na płaszczyźnie. Nie było co namyślać się. Wyręb rozpoczęty został bezzwłocznie. A jednak — kapitan Servadac i towarzysze jego wiedzieli o tem dobrze — nie mogło to wystarczyć. Paliwo takie rychło wyczerpałoby się. Oficer głównego sztabu, w najwyższym stopniu zaniepokojony, nie okazując tego, przebiegał wybrzeże i powtarzał: — Środek! środek! Potem, zwróciwszy się jednego dnia do Ben-Zufa, — powiedział: — Do wszystkich dyabłów! czyż nie masz jakiego pomysłu? — Nie mam, panie kapitanie — odrzekł ordynans, a potem dodał: — O! gdybyśmy byli na Montmartre! Tam są prześliczne pieczary już gotowe! — Ależ, cymbale — odparł kapitan Servadac — gdybyśmy byli na Montmartre, nie potrzebowałbym twoich pieczar! Tymczasem sama natura miała dostarczyć kolonistom niezbędnego przytułku dla walczenia z zimnem. Oto w jakich okolicznościach zapowiedział się im on. Dnia 10 marca porucznik Prokop i kapitan Servadac zwiedzali południowo-zachodni kraniec wyspy. Idąc, rozmawiali o strasznej ewentualności, jaka w przyszłości ich oczekiwała. Rozprawiali z pewnem ożywieniem, nie będąc jednego zdania pod względem zapobieżenia tej klęsce. Jeden upierał się przy tem, by do ostateczności doprowadzić poszukiwania odpowiedniego miejsca pobytu, drugi łamał sobie głowę nad wynalezieniem nowego sposobu ogrzewania pomieszkania już zajmowanego. Porucznik Prokop był za tą ostatnią kombinacyą i właśnie wyłuszczał swe motywa, gdy w tem nagle zatrzymał się w pośród argumentacyi. W tej chwili zwrócony był ku południowi i kapitan Servadac dojrzał, jak przecierał sobie oczy, niby usiłując wzrok zaostrzyć, potem znowu począł wpatrywać się z nadzwyczajną uwagą. — Nie! nie mylę się! — zawołał. — Widzę tam światło! — Światło? — Tak jest, w tym kierunku! — W samej rzeczy! — odrzekł kapitan Servadac, który także dostrzegł punkt wskazany przez porucznika. Fakt był niewątpliwy. Światło ukazywało się na horyzoncie południowym w formie wielkiego punktu, dość jasnego, który stawał się coraz widoczniejszym w miarę jak ciemniało. — Byłżeby to okręt? zapytał kapitan Servadac. — Musi to być okręt w płomieniach, — odrzekł porucznik Prokop — gdyż żadna pochodnia nie mogłaby być widzialną w takiej odległości, ani, w każdym razie, na takiej wysokości! — Zresztą — dodał kapitan Servadac ogień ten nie rusza się i zdaje mi się, że na obłokach powstaje niby odbicie promieni. Dwaj spostrzegacze wpatrywali się z nadzwyczajną uwagą, jeszcze przez kilka chwil. Potem nagle rozjaśniło się w umyśle oficera głównego sztabu. — Wulkan! — zawołał — to wulkan, który opływaliśmy, gdy Dobryna powracała. I jakby natchniony — dodał: — Poruczniku! tam jest schronienie, którego szukamy! Tam jest pomieszkanie, w którem natura — wzięła na siebie wszystkie koszta opału! Tak jest! Tę niewyczerpaną gorącą lawę, wylewającą się z góry, potrafimy zużytkować na nasze potrzeby. O, poruczniku! Niebo nas nie opuszcza! Chodźmy! chodźmy! Jutro musimy być na tem wybrzeżu, a jeżeli będzie potrzeba, to pójdziemy szukać ciepła, to jest życia, w samych wnętrznościach Galii! Podczas gdy kapitan Servadac przemawiał z takiem uniesieniem, porucznik Prokop usiłował przypomnieć sobie fakta. A naprzód istnienie wulkanu w tej stronie wydawało mu się pewnem. Przypomniał sobie, że gdy Dobryna powracała wzdłuż południowego brzegu Galickiego morza, długi przylądek zatamował jej drogę i zmusił do powrotu pod dawniejszą szerokość Oranu. Tam musiała opływać wysoką skalistą górę, której szczyt był osłonięty dymem. Po tym dymie widocznie nastąpił wybuch płomienia, lub rozpalonej lawy i to właśnie obecnie oświetlało horyzont południowy i odbijało się na chmurach. — Masz słuszność, kapitanie, — powiedział, —tak jest! to wulkan i jutro zbadamy go! Hektor Servadac i porucznik Prokop szybko powrócili do szałasu i tam tylko hrabiemu zwierzyli się z zamiaru swej wyprawy. — Będę wam towarzyszyć — rzekł hrabia — a Dobryna jest do dyspozycyi. — Sądzę, — rzekł wtedy porucznik Prokop — że galiota może pozostać w porcie Chelifu. Wystarczy parowa jej szalupa, przy tak pięknej pogodzie, dla podróży najwięcej kilkomilowej. — Rób jak wiesz, Prokopie — odrzekł hrabia. Jak wiele zbytkownych galiot pańskich, Dobryna posiadała szalupę parową wielkiej szybkości, której śrubę puszczono w ruch za pomocą małego ale silnego kotła systemu Oriolle. Porucznik Prokop nie znał natury miejscowości, po której miał płynąć, więc słusznie przeniósł ten lekki statek nad galiotę, ponieważ pozwalał mu on zwiedzać bezpiecznie najmniejsze zatoki wybrzeża. Dlaczego też na drugi dzień, 11. marca, parowa szalupa, wzięła zapas węgla, którego jeszcze kilkanaście ton znajdowało się na Dobrynie. Potem wsiedli do niej, hrabia, kapitan i porucznik, i wypłynęła z portu Chelifu, ku wielkiemu zdumieniu Ben-Zufa, którego także nie wtajemniczono. Ale zresztą ordynans pozostawał na wyspie Gurbi pełnomocnitwem gubernatora generalnego — z czego niemało był dumnym. Trzydzieści kilometrów, oddzielających wyspę od punktu, na którym wznosił się wulkan, szybki statek przepłynął mniej aniżeli we trzy godziny. Natenczas szczyt wysokiego przylądka ukazał się cały w ogniu. Wybuch zdawał się być znacznym. Czy tlen atmosfery, niedawno uniesionej przez Galię, skombinował się z materyałami wybuchającemi z jej wnętrzności i spowodował to silne rozognienie; czy też, co jest prawdopodobniejszem, wulkan ten, jak wulkany księżycowe, podsycał się własnem źródłem tlenu. Szalupa opływała brzegi, szukając odpowiedniego punktu do wylądowania. Po półgodzinnem rozglądaniu się, znalazła nakoniec skaliste zagłębienie pół-koliste, tworzące małą zatokę, która następnie mogła być punktem dla umieszczenia galioty i Hanzy, jeżeliby okoliczności pozwoliły sprowadzić je tam. Szalupa przybiła do lądu i pasażerowie jej wysiedli na wybrzeżu przeciwległem tej części, po pochyłości której strumień lawy spływał do morza. Przybliżając się, kapitan Servadac i towarzysze jego przekonali się z ogromnem zadowoleniem, że temperatura stanowczo wznosiła się. Być może, iż ziszczą się nadzieje oficera! Być może, iż wśród tej ogromnej masy znajdzie się jakie zagłębienie, mogące być zamieszkanem i Galijczykowie unikną największego niebezpieczeństwa zagrażającego im! I oto zaczęli szukać, wietrzyć, obchodzić kąty góry, gramolić się po jej pochyłościach najstromszych, po urwiskach, przeskakując ze skały na skałę, jak zwinne kozy, których teraz posiadali lekkość; ale nigdzie noga ich nie dotknęła innej materyi oprócz owych sześciokątnych pryzmatów, które zdawały się stanowić jedyny materyał asteroidy. Poszukiwania ich nie miały pozostać daremnemi. Po za wielkim odłamem skały, której szczyt wznosił się jak piramida ku niebu, oczom ich przedstawił się rodzaj wąskiej galeryj, lub raczej ponurego korytarza, wykutego w boku góry. Weszli tam bezzwłocznie przez otwór wznoszący się na dwadzieścia metrów mniej więcej nad powierzchnią morza. Kapitan Servadac i dwaj jego towarzysze posuwali się czołgając wśród głębokich ciemności, przytrzymując się ścian tunelu, badając grunt pod nogami. Z huku, który się wzmagał, wnioskowali, że główny krater niedaleko musiał się znajdować. Najwięcej obawiali się by nagle nie zostali zatrzymani przez jaką ścianę, niepodobną do przebycia. Ale kapitan Servadac miał ufność niewzruszoną, która udzieliła się hrabiemu i porucznikowi Prokopowi. — Dalej! dalej! — wołał. — W wyjątkowych okolicznościach należy uciekać się do środków wyjątkowych! Ogień jest zapalony, komin niedaleko! Natura dostarcza paliwa! Do licha! tanio będziemy się wygrzewać! Temperatura wynosiła wtedy najmniej piętnaście stopni ponad zerem. Gdy wędrowcy opierali ręce o ścianę krętej galeryi, czuli gorąco. Zdawało się, że skalista materya, z której góra była utworzona, miała przymiot przewodnika ciepła, jak gdyby była metaliczną. — Widzicie, panowie — powtarzał Hektor Servadac, — tam wewnątrz znajduje się prawdziwy kaloryfer! Nakoniec ogromne światło rozjaśniło ponury korytarz i ukazała się przestronna pieczara, cała promieniejąca. Temperatura była tam bardzo wysoka, ale znośna. Wskutek jakiego fenomenu zagłębienie to, wykute w gęstej masie, posiadało owo światło i tę temperaturę? Poprostu strumień lawy wpadał tędy w zatokę, szeroko otwartą ku morzu! Rzekłbyś, że to płachty centralnych wód Niagary zwieszające się w sławnej grocie wiatrów. Tylko ta zasłona nie była płynną, lecz z płomieni rozpostartych przed szeroką zatoką. — O, nieba opatrzne! — zawołał kapitan Servadac, — nie żądałem od was tak wiele!